


Is It Unusual?

by Possibly_Gay_Frog



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possibly_Gay_Frog/pseuds/Possibly_Gay_Frog
Summary: idk the team meets each other and Scout immediately begins his shenanigans, annoying the team and such. He makes it his main mission to become friends with the other mercs, but one in particular is being particularly stubborn.Scout and Sniper slow burn?? I'll update this part it as I go lol (go easy on me this is my first fic)
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Is It Unusual?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will just be an introduction to the characters and story and all that  
> I'm not really quite sure that to put here lol this is my first time doin this  
> comments and pointers would be greatly appreciated but I wont beg lol  
> I'll also include some songs that I was listening to at the bottom if u would like to know

It had been a long drive to their new facility and Scout was exhausted. stepping out of the car into the hot new mexico air, Scouts first destination was the small building located in front of him. Jogging over and opening the door, Scout entered the building and let the cool air conditioning wash over him. Finally after letting himself cool off Scout glances around the small building in front of him. There were two other people in front of him, a short man wearing goggles and a hardhat in the kitchen and another person sitting in front of the TV. The second man, if you could call him that, was adorned by a large asbestos suit along with a thick gas mask. Upon hearing Scout enter the shorter man looked up and began to approach Scout.

"Howdy, you must be one of the new recruits." he said, holding out his hand to shake. 

"Yeah. The name's Scout. Well it's not actually but that's what they told me my new name was." Scout responded, taking the older man's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Engineer, and that one over there is Pyro. Don't be fooled by his suit he is actually a sweetheart" Engineer finished.

At this point Pyro had looked up from the TV and waved. Scout offered him a wave and a (hopefully not nervous) smile before continuing,

"so you know where our rooms are in this place? I just got here and am beyond tired."

"Oh right. just go down the hallway to the left and keep going until you find your room" he said

"alright cool thanks man" 

Scout picked up his items, two duffel bags and a rolling suitcase. He slung the bags over his shoulder and began walking down the hallway.

"Demoman... Engineer... Heavy... Pyro... Sniper... Scout..." He though 

"Oh that's me" He said, entering the room. Scout surveyed the room, he noticed a bed in the corner, a desk on one wall, and a dresser next to it. 

"Sweet I never had my own dresser before and this desk will be great for my drawings!" He said excitedly.

Placing his bags don't on the desk, Scout flopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It had been a long trip here from Boston and he was exhausted. The smell of food brought him out of his thoughts and made Scout realize how hungry he was. Getting up from the bed he walked outside and went to see what was for dinner. 

"Dinner'll be ready in 15." Engie stated

"Alright thanks Engie. Imma go and explore a bit." Scout responded

Continuing to walk around the base Scout noticed Pyro was still practically glued to he TV, watching some cartoons, Scout kept going, passing the bathroom and walking outside into the cool night air. The sun had just set and the air was beginning to chill. He leaned onto the porch fencing and stared into the distance. He felt a small pang of homesickness and decided to go back inside. 

After dinner Scout had gone back into his room, and began to unpack his things. Taking a record player and some old albums from one of the duffel bags he placed them on the desk, along with some pens, pencils and a sketchbook. Scout then moved to the rolling suitcase where he had packed his clothing. He took out the few outfits he had brought and hung them up in the dresser. After finishing Scout sighed and sat on the bed.

"Tomorrow will be better," He thought to himself.

-Time Skip-

The next day many of the mercs had shown up, some the night before and some that day. He was introduced to Soldier, who was slightly crazy, Demoman, who was most certainly drunk, and Heavy, whom he had talked the most to, without heavy saying anything and looking slightly annoyed. Later that day Spy, Medic, and Sniper showed up. The most Spy did was introduce himself and look slightly shocked upon meeting scout.

Scout shrugged it off,

"He's probably never meet someone half as cool as me" Scout thought to himself

Medic brushed him off and went straight to the med-bay to set up all his equipment and stuff.

Sniper was almost no different. simple standing there while Scout continued talking. Nodding and a simple hum in acknowledgement when Scout said something. His face always remained unchanged, an unreadable poker face. He couldnt even see the taller man's eyes through the thick yellow sunglasses and hat he wore.  
Scout swears he'll crack this man, if its the last thing he does. Upon talking to Engie, and Doc (whom he had obviously already made up nicknames for), he found out that tomorrow they would begin training and start their next assignment in the next week. 

-Time Skip-

Today was his first day on the job and he was nervous to say the least. To try and make up for this Scout just raised his attitude and his cockiness. His was odd to say the least to be fighting copies of themselves. The science behind how this was possible went way above his head so he just tried not to thing so hard about it. 

"You're a disgrace to the uniform pal!" he shouted after blowing a soldier's brains out. 

Continuing to run through enemy lines Scout was extra vigilant of any enemies nearby. Turning a corner he was met by a heavy and his medic. taking out his scatter gun, Scout began to backtrack to avoid the situation. Just then a shot rang out. Both the Scout and heavy look to see the enemy medic lying dead on the floor, a bullet hole straight between his eyes. before they had time to react another shot blew the Heavy's skull wide open. Looking to where the shot came from, Scout noticed Sniper in his nest. Giving him the thumbs up, Scout continued running in search of the intel. After finding it, he returned to his base, killing a spy and an engineer on the way back.

"Boom. Single handed won that match."Scout boasted on his way back to base

"You suckers would be nothin without me" he continued

"What 'bout that time Sniper saved your skin from that heavy and medic" Demo chimed in.

"Well I mean..." Scout started "Uh thanks I guess" he mumbled

All he got in response was a single nod from the man. The sun had already begun to set by the time they got back to base.

"Hey fellas why don't we all go play some cards for a bit" Engie suggested

"I'm down" demo replied, already on his third beer, many of the other mercs nodding in agreement 

"Me too!" Scout responded

"Are you even old enough to drink mate?" Demo scoffed.

"Oh come on! I'm 27, I ain't a kid!" Scout said angrily

"Snipes you wanna join?"scout asked,

"Hmm maybe not tonight mate" he said, barely acknowledging the nickname Scout gave him

Scout was almost surprised. This was the most he had heard the Australian say in all the time he has known him.

"Aw c'mon man it'll be fun!" scout whined

"I don't know..." Sniper continued

It had only been a week and Sniper had already developed a reputation for being a loner. Always spending his nights in his camper and barely spending time with the other mercs. The only time they talked was when he would eat meals and maybe look for medic for some books to read.

"Alright fine man I won't pressure you. But you gotta hang with us one of these days" Scout retorted

"Alright maybe one day" Sniper huffs "Anyway g'night mate he waves at them before turning to go into his camper.

Scout returned to his own room shortly after. Sitting down at his desk, Scout was finally able to exhale and let the stress of the day roll off his shoulders. Putting his feet on his desk,he grabs his sketchbook and begins to doodle. starting with a crude drawing of Spy dying, it had only been a week and he already despised the guy. From there it transformed into a sketch of a man. Adding details like a scar on the cheek and a small bit of stubble Scout realized who he had begun to sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if the pacing is off or if this is short or not?? I'll probably go back and change it a bit later
> 
> Music:  
> It's Not Unusual-Tom Jones (duh)  
> Homage-Mild High Club


End file.
